A. Field of the Invention
This relates to male urinals, which are portable and also spill resistant. At times it may become necessary to have a portable urinal when the individual needs to void but cannot ambulate such as in a hospital setting.
B. Prior Art
A representative example of relevant prior art is Abbato, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,529. This is a portable male urinal, which has a handle, and a structure similar to the one as the present application as well as a flap or valve assembly connected with a hinge pin. However, it does not have a separate means to operate the handle for the valve from the outside.
Another example of the prior art is Koelliker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,024. This has a separate baffle assembly but does not have any way to operate the valve from the exterior.
A third example of the prior art is Young, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,147, which is a portable urinal with a measuring gauge on the side. Again, this urinal, like the others previously cited do not have a separate mechanism to operate the valve from the outside.